1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reel assemblies of the type in which a loop of a cord can be inserted and then part of the assembly can be manipulated to wind up excess cord within the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a number of storage reel assemblies for storing a length of cord have been proposed. Examples of such cord reel storage assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 592,787 Judy et al. 1,147,599 Bordwell 1,186,131 Replogle 1,609,309 Renz 2,576,335 Fanslow 2,567,869 Bottger 2,865,071 Clemens 2,656,991 Neely 2,952,420 Von Hoorn 2,991,523 Del Conte 3,208,121 Price 3,782,654 Kasa 3,809,331 Gaul ______________________________________
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,121 discloses a storage reel for storing excess cord. This storage reel comprises a pair of annular shell halves which are identical in construction and which are received about an integral tubular hub and disk-like member which is positioned between the shell halves and rotatable within the enclosure formed by the two shell halves when they are situated adjacent each other. Two hub clips are received within the tubular hub member with one clip having an end plate and the other clip having an end plate with a fingergripping piece molded thereon. Each hub clip comprises a pair of spaced apart prongs of arcuate cross section and the two pairs of prongs of the hub clips are received within the tubular portion in a mating configuration with one rotated 90.degree. relative to the other. The inner tubular surface of the tubular hub member has bosses thereon which are adapted to engage with the shank or end portions of the hub clip prongs so that rotation of the hub clip with the finger piece thereon causes rotation of both the other hub clip and the integral tubular hub member and disk-like member.
The shell halves have slots therein which are adapted to be aligned with each other to provide an entrance opening into the interior of the storage reel. Also the disk-like member has a longitudinally disposed notch therein which is adapted to be aligned with the opening formed by the aligned slots in the shell halves so that a loop of a cord can be inserted into the storage reel and into the notch. Then, by gripping the finger piece, the tubular hub with the disk-like member integral therewith can be rotated to rotate a loop of cord to coil it within the storage reel on the tubular hub on either side of the disk-like member and within the shell halves.
The cord reel assembly of the present invention has a similar function as the storage reel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,121. However, as will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the cord reel assembly of the present invention differs from the storage reel disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,121 by providing a simpler assembly and construction of parts whereby two identical hub-forming members, two identical shell members, a central plate and a plastic rivet-like member all made of simple plastic construction are provided in place or two identical shell halves, and integral tubular hub and plate member, one hub clip member having an end plate and one hub clip member having a finger piece on the end plate thereof. Also, the cord reel assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed storage reel by providing a central rivet-like member which is cemented to the hub-forming member to hold the parts of the assembly together, by providing hand manipulatable gripping means on each side of the reel assembly and by having the hand grippable means recessed to provide unobstructed sides on the cord reel assembly. Additionally, the cord reel assembly of the present invention by reason of the design and configuration of the parts thereof uses a minimum of plastic.